Eight Valentines
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Severus gets a valentine every hour, none of them are pleasant, what are they for? And, who are they from?


**Eight Valentines.**

Severus growled at the staff and students as he sat down for breakfast. He hated Valentine's Day with a passion.

At nine o'clock owls swooped in bringing the post. One small barn owl flew straight at Severus and dropped a package on his lap.

The hall collectively held its breath. Very carefully, Severus opened the package as if expecting it to explode any second.

There was a small glass box inside, and a red mass inside that. The label proclaimed it to be, 'Rabbit Ovaries.'

Some students retched, others giggled.

"Why would someone send such a dreadful thing?" Professor McGonagall asked from his left.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Severus pocketed the box and finished his breakfast.

At ten o'clock, during his first class the barn owl flew into Severus's classroom, carrying a larger box. The class pretended to work, but all eyes were on him as he opened the bottle shaped package.

The bottle it held was full of urine, the urine of a Hippogriff according to the label. When Severus opened the bottle, the smell assaulted him. It was fresh. Someone in the class vomited. With and exasperated sigh, Severus sealed the bottle and dismissed his retching class, escorting a few of them to the infirmary, all the while pondering the two vile gifts he'd been sent.

At eleven o'clock Severus was sitting in the staffroom enjoying a cup of tea, ignoring the two female teachers were giggling like schoolgirls in the corner. 'Honestly, can't they act their age?' Severus thought.

There was a tapping at the window. The same barn owl was sitting on the ledge with another package.

Severus flicked his wand to allow the bird entrance.

"Another gift Severus, I've never known you to receive a valentine, let alone two." Professor Sprout commented.

"This is the third. They appear to be arriving hourly." Snape said as he disentangled the package from the owl's leg.

"Do you think they are from the same person?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The same owl has brought all three packages, so it is most likely." Severus opened the package; this one contained a bunch of thistles.

"Well I think it's dreadful, whoever it is sending you such dreadful things." Sprout muttered.

"Shall I dispose of them for you Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"No. I will keep them, to try and ascertain who they are from and why they are being sent."

At twelve o'clock, the barn owl interrupted his class to bring him the fourth package. This time it contained powdered snake fangs, which were deadly. The label had been very clear about that.

The person obviously didn't mean him harm.

The fifth package arrived during dinner. Praying it wasn't going to be anything too vile he gingerly opened it.

Inside nestled against black velvet were five petals from a moon flower.

Severus was getting more and more confused now.

At two o'clock Severus opened his classroom door just before the owl swooped in. He accepted the package. This one was an ornately carved wooden box. The box itself was stunning, but the contents were breathtaking.

Nestled in silk of black, was a whole unicorn horn. The note enclosed assured him it was freely given.

Severus couldn't concentrate for the rest of the class, no potions were made and the students chatted and tried to get a glimpse of the unicorn horn Severus was still staring at.

At five to three, a hush fell over the chatting students as they waited for the now expected owl. It flew in right on time.

The package was deposited on Severus's desk.

Severus ignored the fact the students were all straining to get a look at the contents of this gift.

Before opening this package, Severus read the note, almost smiling at the groans of anticipation from his students.

The note read, 'you will have to study me to find all my predecessors.'

Opening the box, he took out an old beautifully bound potions book. A sudden understanding came over Severus. "Class dismissed." He said sitting down opening the precious book.

Looking up a few minutes later, he saw the students still there looking scared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave. Be gone. Vamoose. Piss Off." The students bolted before Severus could change his mind.

Severus spent the next hour engrossed in the book. He found the only potion that could possibly be the one he was looking for, near the back of the book. He looked down at the page in disbelief.

At four o'clock the owl's brought another gift. This time Severus had an inkling what it might be. If he was correct to what potion he was to make, with the ingredient he'd already received, then this one should be...

Blood, an ornate crystal and silver vial of fresh blood.

At seven o'clock, the doors to the Great Hall opened to admit the Potions Master. Severus stalked to the Gryffindor table, stopping next to Harry Potter.

"You sent me those gifts?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I did." Harry answered confidently.

Severus grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him to his feet. Even at eighteen Harry was short.

When Harry was to his full height Severus pulled him closer until they were almost nose-to-nose.

The hall was silent, waiting for sparks to fly.

Sparks did fly, just not the type they were expected. Severus kissed Harry passionately and Harry kissed right on back, holding his lover's head in place with both hands.

When the kiss ended, Harry was smiling brightly. So I guess the results were good?" He asked.

"You don't know?" Severus asked aware the entire hall was listening.

"No, I only suspected."

Now Severus smiled. "Your suspicions were correct, according to the potion I brewed with the ingredients you sent me, you are six weeks pregnant."

There were shouts of protest and congratulations, curses and damnation, and blessing and praise.

The couple heard none of it, they were too busy kissing. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
